


As usual.

by Chief_Airborn



Category: Homestuck
Genre: ADHD, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Neighbors, Alternate Universe - No Sburb Session, Body marks, Bonding, Bullying, F/F, F/M, Homophobia, Internet, M/M, Self Confidence Issues, Shipping, Suicide thoughts, Teenagers, Tumblr, dashbord, lonlyness, nick cages, selfharm
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-27
Updated: 2014-05-31
Packaged: 2018-01-26 18:31:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1698335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chief_Airborn/pseuds/Chief_Airborn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>EDIT: (forgot to ad summary)<br/>EDIT: forgot to mark inner monologue</p><p>John and Dave is both weird teenagers, Caring to much about others and worrying to much about them self. Worrying about something that seam like nothing to adults but everything to a teenager.<br/>John worries about his rumor and position,<br/>while Dave worries about his look and name.<br/>both are sad, sad teens in a very dark age of their life's.<br/>what they have in common is that they both have issues, serious issues.<br/>like life threatening issues, and they like to spend their free time on Tumblr.com<br/>Little did they know that they are sett together to solve each others problem.<br/>because sharing is caring.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. you weirdo.

  
**Today, we talked about life...**

"What keeps you going?"  
"What are you alive for?"

**Classmates:** "shopping"  
 **Classmates:** "family"  
 **Classmates:** "make a difference."  
 **Classmates:** "Happiness"  
 **Classmates:** "experience!"  
 **Classmates:** "adventure!"  
 **Me:** "..."

I realized I had no goal in life, had no meaning. I am to weak and dumb I can't even find meaning.  
So weak, I can't even post this post.This is the fourth time I'm writhing this.  
To shy to go out and do anything with it. To clueless to make a difference.  
Im writhing this, with my last hope, to find a friend, a pen pal or even just a one time chat mate to give me hope.  
I am getting desperate, i just want to live.

**Post. /Cancel.**

I stare at the post, read it over and over again.  
'This is stupid' I think slowly pushing the curse over at the cancel button.

**Are you sure you want to delete this post?**

**Yes/No.**

Yes...  
I don't want to make a fool out out of myself.  
 _,What am i saying? I am the fool!_  
I prank and joke all the time.  
I am practically the king of fooling and pranking! The pranking master! Haha!,  
But I don't know, have i gone to far? I...I just can't help it, it's in my nature. My father and grandmother was both great pranksters, and so am I. When ever I see an opportunity, i'll take it! Is...is this what's kept me from making friends lately? I don't mean to hurt no body. I...I just...  
 _,Stupid, stupid, stupid! You are so dumb!,_  
I hate myself, why can't I stop!? I am a clown making a fool out of himself!  
Ughhhhhhhh!  
I can't take it anymore. Better go down and check on dad to ease my mind. The Tumblr dashboard is visible on the screen in front of me. Blue walls, and white in the middle. The only things other on the screen is the Google chrome logo and the Pesterchum logo on the menu bar.  
I sight, covering my arms with the sleeved on my hoodie and pushing both hands in the front pocket heading out, not caring to turn the computer off.  
The moment I step outside my door, I can already smell baked goods. Sugary and floury sent arouses my nose down the stairs.  
Heading for the kitchen, I hear light humming of a familiar song. A light, clear melody which gets louder and louder as the distance shortens. I stop in front of the kitchen doors, close my eyes and takes a deep breath. Then I check my arms once again for any visible skin and pull on a smile before greeting my father, like i always do to not make him worry.  
"Hi dad! What are you doing?" Father looks over his shoulder as he cleans of the counter with an apron on. There is clearly something baking in the own while a plate of muffins rests on the counter.  
"Hi John!" He smiles back. "Just baking like always, would you care for a taste?"  
"Yeah! I could use one. Why all this hassle? It's unusual for you to bake two plates of baked goods."  
"Three plates." He quickly applies. I got confused and looked around. There is another plate, but with cinnamon rolls placed on another counter. I widen my eyes. Three plats, that's rare, but not quit surprising. Father use to make more than this on holidays.  
"Why all this? Is there a party or something?" He laughs at my comment and shakes his head.  
"No, nothing like that. Just something for work."  
"All this? Muffins, cake and cinnamon rolls?" I asked confused, he laughs, as usual.  
"No, the cinnamon are for someone special later on today."  
The air is dead-silent when he stops to pull the cake out of the own and asks:  
"By the way, how is school going? Are you doing well?"  
And there's dose questions.  
All the time, about school.  
 _,'No dad, I'm fucking stupid, didn't you know? That's why I never show you any of my grades. Sorry for being a such a god-awful disappointment, now you'll never get that smart and well mannered son you wanted.'_ ,  
I'll never say that, i can't.  
He is my father and i don't want to make him worried.  
So I dress myself up in a fake smile, sparkling eyes and cute voice:  
"I'm doing good, thank you for asking. School is quit good as well and I have a lot of friends" I lie.  
"That's wonderful to hear, I know you are doing your best out there. Keep up the good work!"  
 _Lie._  
"Of course I will, I am John egbert after all."  
 _Lie._  
"Hahaha, oh John. Here, take another muffin and go upstairs. I think the guest is coming."  
I smile at him, taking another muffin and marching toward the stairs when I hear a car parking outside the house. Slowly, I walk up the stairs to get a glimpse of who's at the door.  
Father notice me and chases me up before opening the door. So sadly i didn't get a glimpse of who it was. I enter my room, computer screen still on. The Tumblr dash is dead along with no messages on Pesterchum.  
As usual, so I have no choice but to spy on my father.  
I open the bedroom door just a little for my face to see the main entrance of where I am lying on the floor in the corridor in front of my room.  
No sight of any of them, but low speaking is heard.  
"So you are sure about this? I don't want to bother you?" Father says with worry in his voice.  
"No need to worry Mr. E. My brother is like that as well, and we were looking for a new one anyway. So you acutely did us a favor. Plus, how nice is this area anyway." A rather muscular voice says.  
Something hit me, _something._  
After I made a Tumblr i got this sixth sense of shipping. I started out small but then the craving of shipping become larger and larger and now I ship most of my free time.  
First it was fictional characters and then it became actors and humans in real life. Now my OTP is nick cage with almost everyone.  
Then I started ship people in real life together, like random people on the street. And now I am shipping this mysteries man with my father.  
what have I done. What is wrong with me.  
They talk and talk about business and houses and I swear I heard a date of moving. Maybe he will move in to the empty house across the street?  
 _Oh, then i can ship everyday--_  
I mean,what?  
In weird frustration I slap myself, **JEGUS CRIES** stop shipping your father, you weirdo.  
Oh wow, that slap was pretty loud. I hope none of them heard it.  
Probably not.  
They talk some more, eat some baked goods and laugh. The conversation goes down from there to the point where I almost fell asleep in the corridor. The mysteries man bid father farewell and I run down to get a glimpse of him before he leaves.  
A tall young/oldish guy with blond hair and ridiculously pointy shades, like an anime guy or something. His blond hair is slightly hidden under a black cap and he wears a white shirt and black pants. He also got a glimpse of _me_ and smirks before closing the door.  
 _Wooh, yup he is hot. Defiantly good shipping material._  
What?  
God damn it. 


	2. Befriend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> someone is moving in after all?  
> the new once arrive!  
> who are they?  
> how are they like?  
> who are the ladies standing in their driveway?  
> and why do John have a pare of pilot glasses?  
> no one knows???  
> what am i doing?  
> i don't know?  
> shall i stop?  
> yes i should

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im sad, so extra long chapter  
> EDIT: minor gramar/spelling mistakes removed

I was waiting for a large truck or car or something to drive in to the house across the street. Everyday I looked at that house.  
-In the morning from my window, when I left home, when I came home and before going to bed.  
I felt exited, curious and hella happy for the first time in a long time during those couple of days. I wanted to share this excitement with someone, but i don't have many close friends. I have a few people I hang around in school from time to time and talk to, but its not much, it's not enough to be considered friendship.  
Well I have one good friend, his name is Karkat. He yells all the time but are a good friend with a lot in common.  
So I hurried to the computer to see if he was online.  
He was, perfect timing!

 

**\--ectoBiologist [EB] began pestering carcinoGeneticist [CG]--**

EB: hi karkat!  
CG: HI ASS HAT, WHAT DO YOU WANT?  
EB: I wanted to share some feels with you! Some information with my brotha!  
CG: WAIT, THIS IS GOING TO TAKE LONG SO LET ME GRAB A PILLOW.  
CG: OK GO.  
EB: well you know that man i told you about that talked to my father?  
CG: YEAH?  
CG: HE WHO YOU THINK IS MOVING IN NEXT DOORS OR SOME SHIT?  
EB: Yeah, him! Its been weeks, maybe months since he was here!  
CG: YOU TOLD ME A WEEK AGO.   
EB: ok maybe I overreacted.  
CG: YA THINK?  
CG: NOW WHAT ABOUT IT?  
EB: when do you think he will arrive? It sounded like he had a brother so.  
CG: YOU WANT TO BEFRIEND THIS SIBLING OF MYSTERIES MALE YOU BARELY EVEN MET?  
EB: yeah, why not? He could be cool.  
EB: if he so accept to befriend.  
EB: how long did it take you to get the news, pack your bags and then move here?  
CG: OH I DON'T KNOW, TWO WEEKS? A WEEK AND A HALF?  
CG: I DON'T REMEMBER. IT WAS A LONG FUCKING TIME AGO, EGBER.  
EB: hehe, yeah. Sorry.  
CG: BUT WE GOT NEWS ABOUT A NEW STUDENT ALREADY.  
EB: what! How? When?  
CG: CHILL YOUR FUCKING EGGS, EGBERT.  
CG: REMEMBER? I'M IN CLASS B AND YOU ARE IN C. CLASS B IS FILED WITH ASSHOLES SPREADING GOSSIP FASTER THAN THE FLU.  
CG: A VIRUS WITH LIMBS GOING AROUND FUCKING EVERYTHING UP JUST WAITING FOR THE NEXT VICTIM TO APPEAR.  
CG: ANYWAY, I HEARD HE WAS FROM TEXAS  
EB: Texas? You sure?  
EB: thats like across the country.   
CG: I AM POSITIVE I HEARD TEXAS BUT IT COULD BE A RUMOR SOMEONE STARTED.  
CG: IT IS A LARGE CHANSE THAT THE NEW KID IS NOT YOUR NEW NEIGHBOR.  
CG: THERE IS A LARGE CHANSE THAT HE'S NOT MOVING HERE AT ALL  
CG: HELL THIS PERSON MAY NOT EVEN BE A 'HE'  
CG: AND HE OR SHE IS ARRIVING DURING THIS MONTH TO EITHER CLASS B OR D SINCE THESE ARE THE ONCE WITH FEWEST STUDENTS.  
CG: THATS WHAT I GOT SO FAR.  
EB: thanks karkat, thats more than enough.   
CG: WHERE WOULD YOUR SORRY ASS BE WITHOUT ME?  
EB: probably not here anymore...  
CG: DON'T THING ABOUT THAT YOU STUPID FUCK!  
CG: BUT SERIOUSLY, I GOT TO GO. SEE YA LATER.  
EB: see ya.  
CG: AND JOHN?  
EB: yeah?  
CG: DON'T YOU DARE DO ANYTHING SUSPICIOUS.  
CG: OK?  
EB: yeah...  
 **\--carcinoGeneticist [CG] ceased pestering ectoBiologist [EB] --**

There goes karkat, the closes thing to a friend I got.  
I sit in silence, staring out of the open window and resting my head on the surface of my palm.  
The autumn breeze gently flies in, touching everything on its way.  
Including me.  
Wonderful, relaxing and quit.  
As usual.  
I almost lose myself in the pleasant moment when I hear wheels against asphalt in the distance. Quickly, I push my head out of the window, not caring that I am inches sway from falling. A big white truck with a black Nissan-sunny guiding it in front is driving on the road. I stared at it, long long until it drove by the window and in to the house across the street.  
My glasses had glided down, so pushing them back I noticed two ladies already standing in the driveway.  
Two beautiful ladies both having blond, short hair like the mysteries man.  
Both was fairly dressed in clothing fitting the weather and pleasant temperature.  
One had slightly curly hair, dressed in pink, and the other straight hair, dressed in purple. Taking a closer look, I saw that the one in purple was Rose, Rose Lalonde.  
A student attending my school, but I don't recall ever seeing the one in pink.  
I have talked with Rose quite a few times, and she interact in my small group of chat buddies from time to time, but being _,'all the time chat buddies'_ , is she not.  
The car stops in the streets, letting the truck park in the driveway. The pink one goes over to the car with Rose following behind and looking up.  
It seamed that she had spotted me and I swear my heart shipped a beat when she smiled and waved at me. I gave her a nervous smile _,(which she probably didn't see)_ , and waved back.  
Two males with equal blond, short hair hoped out of the car and one more from the truck. All the males had ridiculously pointy shades, making them super silly and cool at the same time. The two from the car looked up to where Rose waved at.  
At me.  
Before they could get a proper look, I scoped myself in and on the floor.  
 _,What am I doing?  
Was that a reaction?  
Why am i nervous?  
Its just new neighbors._ ,  
I can't find myself in greeting them after cowardly backing out off looking them eyes to eyes from the window.  
 _,Ok, eyes to shades._ ,  
I heard the car doors slam when a younger male voice asked:  
"Who were you waving at?"  
"Oh, nothing. You will wait and see."  
Answered Rose giggling.  
I could hear a door open and then close, a normal door, but it wasn't the door across the street, no.  
It was ours, the front door.  
I heard the voice of my father greeting and welcoming the new neighbors. They agreed with going in to their home and talk except two. The young male voice and a  
Young male voice sounding like mysteries man, stayed outside. They were going to check out the area, finding 'strife ground' or something.  
Everything happened so fast, I don't know who is where anymore, but the streets are quiet.  
I lied on the ground under my window thinking about their glasses.  
They were so weird, yet cool.  
So I stood up, walking toward my chest full of stuff I haven't used for awhile.  
Searching, looking, shoving.  
So many old pranking stuff, so many memories.  
Sad memories.  
Sad objects.  
Sad life choices.  
I found what I was looking for and in a hurry closed the chest of Pandora and marched to The mirror in my room. I held in my hands a par of pilot glasses.  
I replaced my glasses with the pilot once, staring at my slightly foggy and unfocused reflection.  
I looked like a douche, a cop douche.  
Like one of those police men that pulls you over just because it's a quiet day and he is bored, that kind of douche.  
why did I even buy these?  
I placed them on my dresser noticing a note. One of those notes father usually leaves all over the house.  


_"Son, soon some new neighbors will arrive, be sure to befriend them. You never know, they may change your life. -Dad.  
I am so, so proud of you."_

This is acutely almost the only way father communicated with me, since he is busy with baking and work.  
He refuses to send a messages with his PDA, saying 'hand written messages is better and filed with more love and caring.'  
But this note was useless, I was going to befriend them anyway, someday.  
When i wasn't so freaking shy.  
I hear light steps on the sidewalk on my side of the street, outside the house.  
"Can't we just go home and set up the internet now? I am tired of scrolling on my phone.  
We can like, I don't know, look for strife ground another day. We are stuck here for the rest of our life after all." The young male voice from earlier complains.  
"You are fucking sixteen, get out and get some motion in your system. God." The voice similar to the mysteries man said.  
"Excuse you, I'm seventeen in two months. What are we doing at that man's house anyway?"  
"There is a lil'dude living here, about your age. We're going to greet him and be fucking generous and nice neighbors." The older explains.  
"You know this guy?"  
"He's the son of the man from earlier."  
"No shit."  
The footsteps stops and I hear the doorbell ring.  
Ding dong,  
Ding dong.  
It says as I dash downstairs. I stop in front of the door, deep breath and covering by arms with the sleeves on my thin sweater, slowly opening the door and peek out.  
There is two guys standing outside, one tall and buff wearing a black t-shirt with a orange cap on and pointy shades. His hair is styled back and upwards, giving a more anime look. The other a little shorter wearing a red fitting hoodie w/o zipper and same ridicules shades. His hair is more normal styled, blond, straight and glance like hair.  
I, in some weird way, thing its perfect styled.  
 _What do they say? Liking at first sight? Love at first sight?_  
Well, I don't know if this is love, but after being on tumblr I don't know what love is anymore.  
The tall one stands proud and smiling and the shorter one stands with arms in the hoodie giving of a shy and cool look.  
Their good looks makes my brain stop functioning for a moment.  
"Yes?" I ask, but that had to little manner in it, and for my well mannered childhood, I quickly changed it.  
"Um, ehem-- I mean Hello!"  
"Hello young fellow, we are a few of the family members in the new house across the street.  
Our guardians are old friend and I don't know if your guardian as announced our arrival, so my brother and I wanted to introduce our self to you and your humble home."  
He seam so well mannered, but the way he spoke outside the window was completely different.  
The younger male looks at him confused, maybe shocked, so its clear that he doesn't talk this way to normal.  
Ah, yes hello. He has mentioned someone moving in but not quit who. Oh, I am John, John Egbert. Nice to meet you." I introduce, stretching my arm out to the older sibling.  
"Pleasure's mine, Dirk Strider here. And this is my younger brother, Dave."  
He took my hand with a good grip, shaking and sending to the the younger one.  
"Hello." I greet and he responds with a simple "sup."  
"He will start attending the same high school as you on Monday, so I hope it is alright that you show him around and help him on his way home the first couple of days. If that won't be a problem?"  
"No! Not at all, it would be my pleasure acutely." I say with a smile glued to my face, the first real and natural smile in a while to be honest.  
"Great! We can't wait to be your new neighbors. But it looks like it would be time for us to head back and unpack. See you in the future, John."  
He waves me farewell, so dose Dave.  
Dave waves with his left hand and his sleeve fall slightly down reviling slightly red skin and bandages. I looked at his arm shocked and surprise with out showing it.  
I saw my father come out of their house, greeting the boys and heading for me still standing in the door frame.  
"Son, you will let bugs in the house just standing there, or worse: catch a cold."  
A fake smile occupy my face and i turn to him and says:  
"yes, of course."

It is a quiet weekend, and I stare at their house from Friday to Sunday.  
I announce karkat that the neighbors has arrived and he will attend out school.  
 _So there, suck it karkat!_  
There is nothing more to do but scroll Tumblr.  
 _Ah, Tumblr. What a great place._  
Karkat was acutely the one introducing it to me, now what to read?  
Before I was able to scroll through anything, my father shows up with a plate of chocolate cookies saying that it would be nice to share some of them with the neighbors.  
I gladly accepted, going out dressed in a long armed collar shirt with buttons on the wrist part and jeans.  
The sun was shining, birds was singing, wind was blowing and the weather made it enjoyable.  
I acutely really want to speak with the, Strider family was it? Yes, Strider. It could be nice, if I don't get embers and chicken out again.  
Deep breath, checking my sleeves and pushing the doorbell.  
"Just a second!" Someone mumbles from inside.  
The door opens, showing the mysteries man in tank top, jeans and ruffled up hair. He also wearing finger less leather gloves and the same shades everyone has.  
 _Gosh, he seam even more hotter now than a week ago._  
"Oh hi, John! Nice seeing'ya" he smiles.  
"I was expecting you but not so soon."  
"You...were?"  
"Yes, yes, I talk with your father. Now come in."  
I shyly handed him the plate of cookies and he accepted them with a smile.  
"Wooh, now cookies? Its like Christmas everyday. Hey Dirk! Dave! Come down!"  
He places them on dining table in the living room and takes a bite saying something about being in heaven.  
The sofa TV and some boxes is located in the living room.  
Dirk is the only one coming down.  
"What is all this ruckus? Oh, hi John. I was in the middle of-- HOLY SHIT!" He runs over to the older brother and takes a cookie.  
"Yes! Cookies~." He mumbles with a hand on his cheek, both smiling and blushing like idiots.  
"Hmm, Dave's not coming down. Would you go check it out John? In the first room on left side." The mysteries man says with crumbles around his mouth..  
I stand in a corner , afraid to take to much space. I take his request with nervousness in mind.  
"Y-Yes, sir."  
"Call me bro."  
"Sure, bro."  
I take of my shoes, placing them neatly against the wall and walks up toward the door.  
First one on the left.  
I knocked asking 'hello?' And quickly opening forgetting to wait.  
Dave sits on the corner of his bed with a white and red canvas t-shirt on along with a par of black skinny jeans. He was wrapping one of his arms in black band ache from elbow to wrist.  
It was red, the skin was red.  
Slightly red with a few marks peeking out from underneath the black fabric.  
"Ah! Im sorry!" I yelps quickly closing the door. Why did I open? I was suppose to wait for clear signal and come in.  
He probably thinks I'm weird, just barging in on someone you just met's room.  
 _Well I am weird_ , I just thought he was cute in that angel he was sitting, so many possibilities. _Endless ships!_  
Fuck.  
No.  
Stop!  
Augh!  
Many years ago i told myself i wasn't homosexual, but now I only think I'm bisexual. More homo than hetero at least, that would be to weird to tell anyone. Being the 'gay' kid in the group, its just. Weird.  
His arm.  
"Its just like mine" I think holding around my left arm, surrounding my sleeve.  
After a short moment, Dave opens the door wearing the canvas t-shirt underneath a unzipped collage jacket with long sleeves that covers his arms. I can't see the black fabric anymore. His face is in a poker face position under his huge glasses and I can feel he stare at me, observing everything from head to toe.  
I apologize once more for rudely barging into his private space.  
"It's cool. Don't think about it, ok?"  
He tells in a mono-tone.  
I want to cry.  
He, has a nice life.  
Two brothers, Rose and that pink girl for company.  
He was probably popular to, with that cool image.  
 _Poor thing._  
"It is not cool." I mumble.  
"Come again?"  
I know he heard me clear. I can't let this be. What if he is in early stage of self harm?  
I wrapped my wrist in early stage too. Next stage is... _oh god._  
I hug him quickly, bending forward a little and pressing my head on his chest.  
"Remember: you have a family, you are loved, you have a life time in front of you."  
He takes a few step backwards, and I follow.  
"Excuse me? what- Oh, you mean my wrist…"  
"Yeah."  
"Don't you have them too?" He ask as I let go and look up.  
"…how do--"  
"Well, who the fuck wears a sweater on a sunny day?"  
"Oh, that sound...logical" I mutter to myself but loud enough for him to hear.  
Bro stands in the middle of the stairs making a 'ahem' sound and smirking.  
"I don't mind you two landing on that particularly track, but we seam to have another guest" he inform smirking wider and going down again.  
Fuck, what the hell.  
Why did I hug him?  
I could just have patted him on his shoulder or something.  
His face is as normal as ever not giving the slightest hint of any emotion. Slowly he walks down as I hear a familiar voice calling out my name from downstairs.  
"John?"  
I know who it was, I have been waiting for him these couple of days along with the Strider family's arrival.  
I widen my eyes, running down, passing Dave and seeing a green and suntanned boy in the entrance.  
"Jake!" I squeal in the last step and stare at him standing next to Dirk.  
 _Oh gosh. they. look. So. Perfect._  
"I ship it" I whisper but hear the same sentence being whispered next to me as well.  
It was Dave?  
 _The hell?_  
He ships?  
Apparently he does because the same surprise expression I give him is reflected back at me.  
"What was that John?" Jake ask, but I quickly brush it off and switch subject.  
"What are you doing here, Jake?"  
"I announced my stay at your house, did I not?"  
"No, not that. What are you doing  here. Here, here. As in this house." I try to explain but I don't know how and the sentence turned out weird sounding.  
"I...just wanted to see what you were up to and also greet the Strider family uncle told me about. Oh, how rude of me."  
He turns to Dirk, extending the arm and smiling.  
"Hello, name's Jake English, John's cousin and i will be staying at John's place for a couple of weeks attending public education. Hoping to know you guys." Dirks smiles as well "Cool, Dirk Strider. This is oldest brother: Bro and youngest: Dave." Dirk explains pointing at them both.  
Dave shakes his hand while Bro just waves from the other side of the room.  
"John, why don't you go up with Dave? I have something to discuss with the two gentlemen here." Jake says taking of his shoes.  
I nodded following Dave who already started walking up.  
He immediately heads for his room, being sure that the door is open for me to enter.  
He hops on to his spinning chair close to a computer, turning a couple of rounds before staring at me.  
"So, Egbert was it. Why did you ship the moment earlier." He asks, but it sounded like an order of 'put all the information on the table or you will get in trouble' kind of order.  
"Well…" I start of scratching the back of my head.  
"Tumblr...I guess."  
"Tumblr, you say...you know what egbert? You are a weird one, but like you already." He smiles.  
He stands up sitting on his bed and inviting me over and asks if I want to join a chat or feeling jam or something. Because apparently he is stuck here for the rest of his miserable life. We chat and chat for several hours, I learned that he likes rap, to draw, apple juice calling it the nectar of the god and enjoys irony and metaphors. He also likes Tumblr, like me, and also spend some time on pesterchum telling he only uses it ironically because his older brothers uses Skype. I don't understand irony, but that's what he tells.  
He didn't have many friends at his school and thinks that's the reason they moved, but that's just a theory since no one told him why they acutely did move. I listen to more of his stories and things to tell along with handing him my chumbnail so we could hold contact.  
He seam like a nice guy, and it could be a cool friend to have.  
 _or something more._  
shush, shut up brain.  
The jar of topics to talk about slowly becomes empty. We don't know about much to talk about, being newly meet strangers and all.  
So the jar is getting empty, and we reach the soar subjects.  
"Well, since I saw your scars, it would only be fare for me to show mine."  
"You sure, dude? You don't have to."  
"No it's alright, don't want to ruin the flow of the feeling jam or whatever."  
I take a glance over my arm and the button holding the fabric together.  
Slowly, I button up and drag it over my elbow.

  
Scars.  
Pink, disgusting, painful and stupid scars.  
Some old, some really old and some from not long ago in all kinds of lengths and widths.  
They are painful looking, still healing and going in two directions.  
Right and left.  
Right and wrong.  
Good and bad.  
Now and then.  
Self harm and accident.  
Me and… not me.  
There is some dark bruises here and there going up my arm.  
Dave touches the dark spots almost startling me.  
"These..." He mumble.  
"These is not your work."  
"Yes, I did not make the bruises, Dave."  
"Then who?"  
"..."  
"Never mind, I think I know."  
Jake knocks on the door announcing that we have to go home.  
Looking out of the window, I noticed the sun had gone down and we bid the Striders farewell.  
On the way home the phone I didn't know I had in my pockets vibrates.  
I open it seeing a pesterchum notification. 

**\--turntechGodhead [TG] began pestering ectoBiologist [EB]--**  


TG: dude  
TG: come over tomorrow morning  
TG: you are alone tomorrow morning right  
TG: like your dad leaves early for work  
TG: dont all parents do that?  
TG: and dont eat  
TG: you can have breakfast here as a small repay from all those baked goods your father gave us  
TG: those are very good ya know  
TG: can you also cook?  
TG: or bake at least  
TG: we will just wait and see  
TG: anyway  
TG: see you tomorrow

**\--turntechGodhead [TG] ceased pestering ectoBiologist [EB]--**  


Hehe, how did he even wright all that so fast.  
We will just wait for tomorrow then.  
Tomorrow at school, I don't usually like school but it may be different with Dave.  


**Author's Note:**

> i killed two birds with one stone by Wright this fic,  
> 1) i was able to deal with my personal problems in a well manner in the form of a character that repentance me and  
> 2) i wanted there to be more stories where John and Dave was neighbors.


End file.
